


The Jedi

by serenityabrin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Competence Kink - Won Over by Supreme Skills, M/M, Set sometime after A New Hope, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityabrin/pseuds/serenityabrin
Summary: Chirrut, Baze, and Obi-Wan lead a mission for the Rebellion to save a large group of refugees from Imperials.





	The Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).

The night was filled with color as Rebels and Imperials traded fire in bright blue and red. Baze and Chirrut had taken cover behind a large crate, and picked off enemies getting too close to the cargo ships where a group of refugees was trying to swarm inside. The Jedi stood guarding the line of frightened people, his lightsaber moving too fast for Baze to see as the old man intercepted every plasma bolt fired at the refugees, and redirected it back to sender with unerring precision. He was taking out more guards than either Baze or Chirrut.

Baze scowled at that, surging to his feet and unleashing a barrage of his own of high powered plasma. It swept an entire row of Stormtoopers off their feet, and he felt momentarily better. He glanced at the Jedi, but the man appeared as serene and unruffled as ever. He barely seemed to notice Baze's work as his attention immediately turned to the refugees, making sure the last one was in before shutting the door and then racing to the next ship. There were more people in need of rescue.

A strong tug to his arm jerked Baze down just as a new round of fire started. He could feel the bolt that had just missed him disturb his hair.

"Pay attention!" Chirrut said, releasing Baze's arm. "You can ogle the Jedi later."

Baze's scowl grew. "I wasn't ogling anyone."

"Of course not." Chirrut smiled, bringing up his lightbow suddenly to fire at a Stormtrooper getting ready to throw a grenade their way. It hit the man square in the chest, taking him down. The grenade fell at his side. Two seconds later, a large explosion took out his fellow Imperials standing near him.

Baze begrudgingly admired Chirrut's ability to not only fire blind, but to know exactly where he needed to fire to start a chain-reaction of favorable events.

With the immediate threats neutralized, Baze swung his gaze around to look for more targets. On their own accord, his eyes found the Jedi. He only meant a quick check, but he paused when he saw Kenobi was no longer near the ship.

Baze spotted him immediately. The Jedi was in motion, and for once, his peaceful expression had slipped into alarm. Baze followed his line of sight to see what had caused that. What he saw made his own heart freeze.

The final group of refugees was running to get to the last cargo ship. Trailing at the very end was a little Rodian girl, running as fast as her little legs could go to keep up with the others. It wasn't fast enough.

A stray blast slammed into the ground before her, sending her flying backwards. Baze was relieved when she immediately sat up and began crying, clearly not dead. But she was now out in the open with a crater before her. More fire hit the ground around her, and Baze was sure he was going to see the Empire take another innocent life right before his eyes with nothing he could do about it, no matter how he pushed himself to take out enemies.

But then the Jedi was just there, scooping the little girl up in one arm even as his other was a blur deflecting blaster bolts. He couldn't easily go back the way he'd come so he didn't try, moving to jump to the top of a pile of crates and then up again to a nearby ledge. Gracefully, he worked his way up higher, drawing fire from below so that the remaining refugees could get to the transport unhindered.

The little girl was always safe as the Jedi kept his lightsaber between her and any incoming fire. Baze watched as Kenobi moved with a nimbleness and speed that would be amazing for any human but especially so for an old man like him. He practically danced through the fire, Force jumping or running in a blur as he raced to get the child to safety.

Baze's gaze was pulled, reluctantly, back to his own battle by another bright flare of red plasma bolts. His gun was charged, and he happily unleashed another salvo of death and pain.

"Come on," Chirrut said. "They're all aboard now."

Baze looked, and saw the Jedi handing the child to a refugee at the mouth of the cargo ship. As soon as the child was safe, he dashed away to take on a fresh batch of Strormtroopers trying to get closer to the ship. There were no more refugees out in the open.

Darting from crate to crate, the two Guardians dashed to the last cargo ship. They paused behind an overturned repulsorlift craft, and Baze surveyed their route to the ship. It was too far for his comfort, but there was nothing to do but make a dash for it.

Just as they broke cover, the Jedi was there again. He jumped over their heads to stand braced before them.

"Go!" His voice was stern with command, and Baze felt it all through his spine.

As the Jedi continued to block fire with his blur of a lightsaber, all three backed their way to the ship.

Once he reached it, Baze turned back and fired once more, giving the Jedi and Chirrut time to get inside. He was standing on the ramp as it began to close. Fortunately Chirrut reached out to grab him as the ship began to rise at the same time, the pilots not waiting for safety in their bid to get out before the Imperials blew the ship up.

Baze still stumbled backwards, falling heavily onto his back-mounted generator. He grunted unhappily, feeling it digging painfully into his back. His only consolation was that he'd taken Chirrut down with him.

Chirrut laughed.

"When you have a moment," Kenobi said, amused twinkle in his eyes, "See to a headcount, will you? I'm going to confer with the pilots."

He nodded to them, and then turned away. His hair was mussed and his clothes were as stained and caked in mud as Chirrut and Baze's, but he looked every inch the Jedi.

"You're still ogling," Chirrut said, the laugh still in his voice.

Baze muttered a curse, getting himself up to get on with the work.

***

The expression on Bodhi's face was enough for Baze to brace himself for trouble. Bodhi gave the Guardians a nervous look before approaching Kenobi. "Master Jedi," he made a little bow. "Cassian wanted me to show you to your room."

"Room?" Kenobi asked. "With so many refugees?" The Jedi shook his head, but offered a polite smile. "I am happy to content myself with any corner. Let one of the wounded take the room."

Bodhi's nervousness increased. "I'm afraid that's not possible. You _have_ to take the Captain's room, or there will be trouble."

Kenobi glanced at the Guardians, clearly perplexed. Baze had an inkling of what might be the trouble, and Chirrut's silence beside him made him think his friend did too.

"What kind of trouble?" Kenobi asked.

"The refugees, there are two factions on board. They don't get on." Bodhi looked to the Guardians again.

Chirrut smiled. "I'd noticed that."

Baze grunted. "We can handle troublemakers."

"It's three days before we reach the rendezvous point, and space is already way too tight. Things could boil over quickly." Bodhi looked back at Kenobi. "We already tried to make use of the Captain's cabin for some of the injured, but the factions won't be mixed, and each begrudges the other anything they don't also get."

"They are happiest if they are all equally miserable," Chirrut noted dryly.

Bodhi nodded. "It came very close to a fight. Cassian broke it up, and it was only the suggestion that Master Kenobi would get the cabin that settled things down. They all respect the Jedi. They all saw what you did to save them."

Kenobi stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I have spent a lifetime negotiating peace among rivals. If they revere the Jedi in any measure, I am sure I can calm them enough to see reason, for three days at least."

Even as he spoke, Bodhi was shaking his head. "It isn't only that, though. Cassian was able to diffuse the situation by mentioning you, and it's in their heads now. They want to show their respect for you, and they have nothing to offer. Cassian said it would soothe their pride if you took the Captain's cabin, and did so because the refugees desired it. Both factions."

Kenobi sighed, clearly seeing what Cassian wanted. "It is always something so silly that unites rivals, but I supposed I must take what I can to begin the work of healing. Very well. I will accept the lodging."

Bodhi looked ridiculously relieved, and Baze had to hide his snort of amusement. Chirrut elbowed him, so he clearly hadn't done a good enough job.

Their quiet interplay drew Kenobi's attention. "I would still feel wrong to take up so much room by myself. Space is at a premium, and I don't believe you two have found a place for yourselves for the next three days. Would you care to join me?"

Baze froze.

"We would be honored," Chirrut said immediately.

"Good. Great," Bodhi said. "Cassian will be pleased."

Kenobi's expression turned amused, but his tone was polite when he said, "Please let the refugees know that I have accepted their generous offer, and I appreciate it. That will be a good first step in beginning to negotiate peace."

"Which we will start tomorrow," Baze said firmly.

"Yes, you've done enough for today," Bodhi agreed. There was a faint worshipfulness in his eyes when he looked at the Jedi. Baze couldn't even say it was misplaced, not after spending a week watching Kenobi pull one miracle after another out of his oversized robes.

"Your room is this way," Bodhi continued, gesturing them to follow him.

The room he took them to was very spacious by the standards of a cargo ship. The bed was large enough that all three of them could sleep on it, a fact that was not lost on Baze.

Kenobi turned to Bodhi. "Thank you. Please tell Cassian to call if there's any trouble."

"Don't worry." Bodhi offered a grin. "He's more than happy to let you take care of trouble."

"Let us know when Jyn or Leia contact us too," Baze said gruffly. Bodhi nodded, and then scurried away.

There was a moment's awkward silence before Chirrut asked, "Is there a fresher here?"

Kenobi wandered to a door and looked inside. "With a sonic shower, it looks like."

"Well, I don't know about you," Chirrut carefully didn't look at Baze, but Baze knew he was the focus on his friend's attention, "But I am more than ready to get out of these muddy clothes and into something clean."

"I couldn't agree more," Kenobi said.

There wasn't a change of clothes to be had, unfortunately, but it was good to get out of their soiled outer garments. Baze carefully divested himself of the heavy generator and big gun, putting them safely in a corner. He checked the weapon over, wanting to make sure it was ready at a moment's notice if things went badly.

While he worked on that, Kenobi and Chirrut both took turns in the fresher. No one lingered long, too tired to do much more than strip and clean off the worst of the muck. Baze was last to take his turn. He happily shed his jumpsuit and armor, practically leaping into the sonic shower to get clean.

There was no point in dressing again. They had no facilities to really clean their garments, not until they returned to base, and Baze wasn't going to ruin his shower by dressing again. He put on his underwear but otherwise nothing else.

Chirrut and Kenobi must have had similar thoughts. Chirrut was also in his undergarments. Kenobi had divested himself of his outer most layers, although he was still covered in a tunic and thin leggings. It made his bare feet look oddly vulnerable.

"Why don't you two take the bed?" Kenobi said, moving to sit cross-legged on the floor. Baze caught the wince he made as he settled, although he tried to quickly hide it. "I would like to meditate."

Baze looked at Chirrut, whose expression was carefully blank. Baze knew that expression. It always meant trouble.

Setting his staff against the wall, Chirrut moved to sit beside Kenobi. "I agree that meditation would be welcome right now. You can have the bed, Baze."

Baze leveled his mate with the dirtiest look imaginable. Even blind, he was sure Chirrut could feel it. There wasn't any hope that Chirrut was playing fair here, and Baze internally cursed him.

It was half-hearted though. Baze glanced at the bed and then at the Jedi and Chirrut, who had both relaxed into meditation.

"To hell with it," Baze said under his breath. He then marched up to the Jedi, towering over him. As soon as he had the other man's attention, Baze scooped Kenobi up in his large arms, and carried him to the bed.

"Baze!" Kenobi protested, as Baze dropped him onto the bed.

"I have enough to handle with that fool," Baze said, gesturing with a thumb towards Chirrut. "I do _not_ need you egging him on."

Kenobi frowned. "I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. We're _all_ tired. We all need to sleep. This bed is big enough for all of us so I don't want to hear any more about Jedi sacrifice tonight. Am I clear?"

Kenobi blinked. Baze wasn't as good at reading him as he was Chirrut, so he waited tensely to see how the Jedi would take this strong-arm approach.

Apparently, he took it well. Kenobi shook his head slightly, a smile tugging at his lips. "As you wish," he said, that maddening Jedi calm reappearing.

Baze grunted. He turned to Chirrut, who held up his hands in surrender. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Nodding in satisfaction, Baze crawled over the Jedi to situate himself tight against the wall. The bed was big enough for three but just barely, and Baze was not a small man. There was only one way they were going to fit comfortably, and Baze was intent on seeing them situated that way, Jedi protests be damned.

But Kenobi did not protest when Baze reached for him. He was a bit stiff as he was pulled close, but it seemed to be more that he was unused to being held rather than having any objection to it. Baze subtly urged Kenobi to relax against him.

Chirrut slid in behind the Jedi, curling up against his back. Baze let his fingers graze along Chirrut's arm before wrapping Kenobi in a tight hug. Chirrut did much the same from behind.

"I feel like the filling in a Guardian sandwich," Kenobi said, voice amused.

"There are worse things to be," Chirrut said dryly.

"Oh, I know. I'm not complaining," Kenobi said.

Baze remained serious. "You're not." It was a statement. He had expected more resistance, but Kenobi laid his cheek against Baze's barrel chest with only a moment's hesitation.

"I'm not," Kenobi repeated.

"What Baze is trying to say," Chirrut said. "Is that we would like to know if you would like to do this again in different circumstances. When we aren't so tired. Possibly with some strenuous activity involved, if you catch my drift."

Baze balked at Chirrut's blunt words, although they did not surprise him. Chirrut never held his tongue for long.

"I…I would have to think about that." For the first time, Kenobi sounded unsure.

Baze could see Chirrut's amused expression turn serious, but he let Baze reply for them both.

Gently, Baze slid a finger under Kenobi's chin to lift his head so they could look each other in the eye. "You're too alone. It isn't right."

Kenobi's expression turned sad. Shaking his head slightly, he said, "I am not alone. I have Luke. I have the Rebellion. I have the Force."

"It's not the same." Baze rested his hand over Kenobi's where it rested on his chest. He wanted Kenobi to feel the weight of it, the warmth. "You're _The_ Jedi. That's a weight no one should have to bear."

"Believe me," Chirrut said softly. "We know."

"Luke is not mature enough for you to turn to. The Rebellion needs an untouchable mascot. And the Force," Baze paused. Gently, he lowered his head to press a soft kiss to Kenobi's lips. "The Force can't do this."

Kenobi was silent for a long few seconds, and Baze was about to pull out the dusty prayer mantras he'd learned at the Temple to give him patience when Kenobi finally smiled.

"I don't know about that. You're giving the Force too little credit."

"Well, until it does, stay with us," Baze said gruffly.

Kenobi rested his head back against Baze's broad chest. "Your Baze is going to be impossible if I don't say yes, isn't he?"

This was clearly directed at Chirrut, who smiled widely. "Absolutely impossible."

"Well, it would be unconscionable of me to make you deal with that on your own." He sounded like he was making a huge concession, and Baze knew they were both taking the piss out of him.

"I knew I could count upon the Jedi's generosity," Chirrut said.

"Both of you," Baze growled. "Go to sleep."

That earned a chuckled from both of them. Baze's expression was annoyed, but his heart was busily pumping a shade too fast.

Kenobi relaxed against him, more easily than Baze ever thought he would. It wasn't long before his breathing evened out. Baze wasn't surprised. All that running around was hard even for a younger man, and Kenobi was clearly hiding how tired he was.

Baze looked at him, having the Jedi he'd been so keen on finally in his arms, and doubt niggled at him. He looked over at Chirrut.

Wordlessly, Chirrut reached out to tangle his fingers with Baze's, and the doubt disappeared. Chirrut wanted what Baze did. There was no discord.

Breathing out his anxiety, Baze felt only peace. He settled his cheek against Kenobi's soft hair, and closed his eyes. Sleep was easy to find this night.


End file.
